Automotive manufacturers are driven to design light weight vehicles with increased crash performance and reduced fuel consumption. The manufacturers have transitioned from a usage of mild steels for vehicle components to advanced high strength steels and ultra-high strength steels along with aluminum. Hot stamping processes for vehicle components allow creation of fully martensitic structures. However, the hot stamping process may create vehicle components with undesirable qualities. For example, the hot stamping process may result in vehicle components having joining issues with steel alloys and aluminum, in vehicle components requiring a high strength cutter for blanking operations, in vehicle components having an uneven coating thickness, and in vehicle components having non-equilibrium microstructures.